By the Blood of Le'Fey
by Ultimate Hunter X
Summary: It is well known knowledge that Merlin crafted the Amulet of Daylight, but what of other wizards? Those who could hold grudges against him? Follow the journey of another Amulet, the Amulet of Midnight.
1. Chapter 1

By the Blood of Le'Fey

 _ **Prologue: Dawn of The Dusk**_

 **Europe, 1600s  
**

Deep in the Forests, where it was said monsters dwelled, Two lonely figures, garbed in drab brown robes rode on horseback deep into the forests.

"How much longer until we arrive, Mistress?" The larger of the two figures asked with a gruff voice, his hood angled to the smaller of the two.

"Not much further, my subject. We will arrive soon." a female voice spoke, with a tone cold as ice and sharper than any blade. And soon enough, they arrived at the bottom of a sheer cliff. The slimmer of the two figures gently slid off of her horse and slowly strode to the wall, and slid her hand against it. The woman's own hand began to glow purple as she used her index finger, and drew a circle in the stone, wherever she traced with her finger kept glowing that bright purple color. She then began to inscribe additional markings around the circle before tracing one final marking, one that looked far more sinister into the circle's center. The symbol glowed brighter, almost blindly so as the cliffside began to crack, and crumble into itself to reveal a cavern, one that lead into pitch blackness. The man slid off of his horse and lead it along the path, and the cavern closed behind them.

The cavern however, opened up into a huge chamber, lit by emerald flames and also housed great stone beasts, some with horns, others fangs, but all had demonic looking eyes, glowing from acidic yellow to demonic red.

"Gumm Gumms.." The female voice said aloud, which got the attention of the creatures. One of them, a hulking brute with green skin and a red mane tromped forwards to meet her.

"No _humans_ should be here. What business do you have with us?" The beast asked in a condescending tone, staring them down. and the woman slowly pulled the hood of her robes off, and most of the creatures seemed to shrink back or gasp. The woman had a youthful look to her face, no older than 30 as she stood, and shrugged her robes off. It was apparent that she wasn't visibly prepared for battle, as she wore a deep purple dress, strapless and was lined with black fur. She also wore a golden hooplet around her forehead, with a green gem embedded in its center. The woman's eyes were a bright amethyst coloring, and she wore black lipstick. Her hair was pulled back, cascading over her shoulders and back to stop around the small of her back.

" ** _Le'Feeeyyy..."_** was the main reaction much of the creatures around her said, and she couldn't help but grin.

"Yes, yes, yes. No need to repeat it." She said to all the Trolls in the room. "My business is with Gunmar, none of you _grunts._ " She said as she gestured to the horse. "But the stallion is yours to consume, consider it a peace offering." She said, and while a good number of the trolls dove in, and began to attack and slaughter the poor horse, the first Gumm Gumm still stared them down.

"I don't trust you, witch." He said, and he began to rear his fist back, "And I tend to take your head for- _**Hggrk!**_ " He sputtered out, as Le'Fey had plunged her hand into the Troll's chest, and he was quickly turning to stone. When she withdrew her hand, the troll's corpse crumbled as she and her associate walked past to the massive doors, frame in obisidian stone as she strode into the antechamber that had a throne room.

The throne in the center of the room was massive, carved from reflective obsidian stone, a being that was more demon than troll as he sat, looking at the comparatively dimunitive humans. He was massive, even his throne, the two trolls only came to his knee as he sat, with skin that almost seemed to eat the light around them. His body was extremely thick with muscle, and his skin cracked and glowed like magma as he breathed. His face was twisted into a constant, but lazy snarl that exposed massive fangs. Atop his head were a multitude of horns that curved backwards, forwards, in almost every direction. On either side of him, the monster was flanked by two equally demonic looking figures. One was burly, thick, but looked calm as he scanned the pair. Meanwhile the second being was thinner, but also was sneering at them. Finally, the demon spoke.

 **"Why have you come to my realm, Morrigan?"** Gunmar demanded as he gripped the arms of his throne.

"I have come for but one simple request, oh Lord of all Trolls." She said, taking care to be respectful, but not weak willed before the troll. "The both of us hold a mutual enemy in the bearded fool who created the Dawn Amulet.." She said

 **"Merlin.."** The giant troll growled out as the arm he was gripping the chair hard enough to cause it to crack.

"Yes, and I simply ask for your assistance to help craft an answer. For where there is Daylight, Midnight will be sure to follow." She said and presented a simple pendent. It looked to be a filigree stopwatch, the arms curled and elegant. However at the center of the front, there was an empty slot. "The Amulet of Midnight, a relic of power that I have designed to combat the Troll Hunter." She said,

"But, it requires two final things..." She said to Gunmar, and then suddenly plunged her hand into the chest of her follower. "The soul of a warrior to empower the amulet.." She said and looked between the two suns. "And a Stone to ignite its flame." She said to Gunmar. "Two acts of betrayal are needed, and I have made mine. Are you willing to fell one of your sons to claim the surface?" She asked.

 **"...I am."** The King of the Gumm-Gumms finally grumbled and looked between the two trolls under him. **"Bular, Karthun.."** He said to the two trolls below him.

 **"Decide amongst yourselves which must fall."** He said casually as he seemed to lean back. At that, the thicker of the two trolls looked to his brother.

"Karthun, no hard feelings.." He spoke in a smooth, gravelly voice as he drew his blade. Meanwhile Karthun, the thinner of the two brandished a spear.

"I'm going to enjoy gutting you, brother." He said, his voice much higher, almost sniveling as the two began to circle one another, looking for a chance to strike.

"I will require the Soul Stone of the loser, so please don't harm the chest much." Le'Fey requested almost too casually as she watched the two begin to engage, roaring at one another as they were furiously slashing and stabbing at each other.

Bular had leapt at Karthun with his large sword, slashing across the smaller troll's chest and then punching him across the face, savagely roaring. The weaker individual was made apparent as Bular picked up the fallen warrior. "Pathetic, couldn't even put up a decent fight." Bular said as he plunged his claw into the chest of Karthun and tore out an angrily pulsing crystal, causing the body to instantly crumble to stone.

"Yes, this will do nicely." She said as her hands clasped the crystal, purple in color as she began to shape it with no more than her arcane might, until it was a perfect sphere. She then placed the stone into its place on the Amulet, and then the twisted ethereal energy of the human soul flowed into it, causing it to suddenly burst with light.

"Yeess!" Le'Fey said excitedly as she held it, and then looked to the Lord of the Gumm-Gumms. She then held it high, grinning as she began the incantation.

 **"By the Blood of Le'Fey! Midnight, is MINE TO COMMAND!"**


	2. Chapter 2

By **The Blood of Le'Fey  
** **Ch.2  
The New Blood Runneth**

 **Dreamscape, Unknown Dreamer**

 _A young girl was running through a field of ash, the trees withered and blackened around her as she ran. Her black and blue hair fluttered in her face as she fled from a wall of smoke, deep purple and pulsing with light as it chased her. Her brown eyes were filled with terror when she tripped over a small rock and fell, and before she knew it the wall of smoke had enveloped her._

 _"What do you want from me?!" She yelled out as she was panicking and struggling to stand, coughing as she began to wander the smoke, having to cover her eyes._

 ** _"Heir of my blood.."_** _a_ _voice echoed into her ear, despite nobody being close to her._

 _"Who said that?!" The young girl yelled out into the nothingness in her greater and greater panic. Her head spun as the smoke around her was swirling, condensing and almost solidifying as the smoke that had once surrounded her now formed itself into a humanoid shape. Slowly as the shape began to define itself, the 'head' opened its eyes, two solid glowing purple orbs stared the girl down as it extended what could only be described as a hand._

 ** _"And my heir shall RULE!"_** _She echoed as her arm flowed forwards and flew towards the girl, and she covered her face, squeezing her eyes shut in terror._

 ** _"AAAAAAAGGGGHHHH-"_**

 **"-AAAGGGHHHH!"** was the scream of the girl as she shot awake, the ringing of the alarm clock next to her bed blaring next to her as she breathed heavily, bordering on hyperventilation as she looked around her room, and sighed.

"It was just a dream, Claire... Just a dream." She said to herself as she had to drag herself out of her comfy, seemingly cloud like bed in the shill the autumn morning. Her eyes had quickly began to sag as she walked into her bathroom, looking into the mirror with half-lidded eyes. Her black hair was an absolutely tangled mess, with strands of bright blue within a singular stripe among her bangs. She sighed as she then began a dull morning routine, brushing her teeth, her hair, and just preparing herself for what was to be another day.

Claire had chosen to wear her standard outfit that day. She wore a pale blue t shirt and a denim jacket, along with jeans. She shouldered her backpack and headed down the stairs as she headed downstairs, and was greeted by a telltale burbling.

"Ah~ Hola mi hermano!" She spoke in a loving, doting tone as she picked up her baby brother, who could only gurgle in response as he made to try and grab her hair or her face, at which Claire could only chuckle. Meanwhile her parents were both busy preparing themselves for the busy days ahead of them as well.

Morning Mom, morning Dad." She said to her parents as she hugged both her parents. They all began to move in a strange coordination as they were all doing a combination of preparing their own lunches and helping to make a breakfast, The young woman smiled as her whole family silently ate around the table, simply enjoying each other's company. Soon enough, the family had finished their breakfast. The four of them soon piled into a family car and Claire's parents dropped her off at the front of her school.

"Bye Claire, enjoy your school day Nina!" her mother yelled and Claire could only smile. "I'll see you after school!" She yelled to her parents, and then she quickly headed up the stairs into her school's main area, where she saw _him._ Claire couldn't help but let her gaze linger on the boy with that dark raven hair, and crystal blue eyes.

"JIM!" A tubby kid's yell snapped her from her trance as the thick redhead began to talking with the raven haired boy, Jim. Before she could approach, the bell rang and everyone was ascatter to go to their first period classes.

The classroom was fairly packed as the teacher stood at the front of the room. He was quite thin, with graying hair styled into a pompadour, and he stared the class down empathetically with soft green eyes over a large nose. On his desk was a small plaque that said 'Mr Strickler'.

"Now class," He said as he looked them over, turning on the projector as it hummed to life. "Today, we'll be studying Arthurian lgened for our literary projects this year." He told the class as the projector showed off a mural of a mighty king, holding up a sword into the sun, while next to him, a robed man stood, holding a long staff and staring into the sun.

"Of course, Arthurian legend would be nothing without Arthur Penndragon, the fabled King of Britain and the holder of the sword, Excalibur." He said and then used a laser pointer to point to the older man. "The King's mentor was Merlin, a supposed spellcrafter of great prowess. It was him who was so essential to the final victory of King Arthur's long legacy of quests who.." was Mr. Strickler's continuous speech and lecture on the subject, and Clair couldn't help but feel her eyelids get heavy. While she would be normally engaged, the past few nights have been interrupted by her nightmares so now, she was almost falling asleep until a word, a name clicked in her head.

"Morrigan Le'Fey." Strickler said, and the picture on the screen was now a lavish looking painting of a confident looking woman who wore a deep purple dress. The woman's face was twisted by a confident grin and holding a goblet in one hand, and a pendant in the other.

"Told to be an apprentice of Merlin, then enemy of Merlin and Arthur, legend has it she made a deal with a powerful demon to defeat her enemies. But according legends, her allies were defeated and Le'Fey," He stated aloud, "She was supposedly slain whilst in the form of a dragon." He said as his gaze was held onto the portrait for a split second too long as he then looked back to the class.

Claire though, her gaze seemed to be transfixed on the portrait, something about her seemed... familiar to her as she then had to focus on Strickler.

"Now class, I want you each to pick a character or event to research, and write a paper about them, and it will be conducted over the course of the year. The assignment will be quite the large sum of your grade, so I expect you all to participate." He said, and with that, the bell rang and the class all filed out of the room. But Claire was continuing to think, her mind focused on that final character.

"Le'Fey.." She said as she had to think on it, but her concentration was broken when she bumped into her lanky teacher.

"Ahh, Ms. Nunez." He said, ever the calm individual. He looked down at the young girl, "To what do I owe the pleasure?" He asked casually, seeing as this had been the final class of the day.

"Oh uhh.." she seemed rather flustered at the sudden questioning, and her eyes quickly drifted to the portrait once more.

"Morrigan Le'Fey.." She spat out, mostly in the spur of the moment. "Why did... she hate Merlin so much?" She asked, having to come up with something on the spot.

"Not many can really say.." Strickler stated, looking to the portrait himself. "Some say it was jealousy of Arthur, others say she simply craved power." He stated and looked to Claire, now he was observing her, as if he was appraising something.

"I know it's none of my business, but how did you get your blue hair?" Strickler asked curiously.

"Oh, this?" She asked, twirling that rogue bang in her finger. "My parents said I came with it, it just came... naturally." She said as she now began to walk out of the classroom. "Have a good day, Mr. Strickler." She said as she walked out of his classroom.

The teacher meanwhile, went to his desk and pulled out a pendent, the same one that was in the portrait. The small metallic piece was pulsing purple light and both within the mind of the teacher, and Claire, a single voice echoed in that same haunting voice as in her dreams.

 _ **"I have chosen my Heir."**_


	3. Chapter 3

By the Blood of Le'Fey

 **Hey guys! I'm super excited for the support you guys are giving me. I hope that you all are enjoying this as much as I am enjoying the writing process for it all.**

 **Also, I'm proud to say that Superfan44 is now my official Beta Reader. So, Enjoy Chapter 4!**

* * *

 **By The Blood of Le'Fey**

 **Chapter 4: Let Midnight Shine**

 **Arcadia, The Streets**

"Ugghh... My head." Claire groaned as she was walking along the sidewalk, deciding to walk back home rather than get a ride back from her parents. Maybe a stroll would help soothe her head. Her feet were aimlessly wandering as she went from the sidewalk off into the Arcadia Woods, her feet almost moving on their own as the disoriented girl walked through the woods, attempting to clear her head.

 _"My Heir."_

 _"Embrace the Power!"_

 _"Hunt the Sunwielder!"  
_

 _"Unleash the Darkness!"_

 _"TAKE WHAT IS YOURS!"_

"GAAAAAAAUUGGHHH!" cried Claire as these thoughts and more rang through her head, all in a voice that wasn't her own, almost screaming in her head as she soon collapsed on the leafy floor of the forest around her. Her eyes began to water as her vision became blurry, her head throbbing, almost burning as she was overcome with pain. Her body ached and felt like it was burning as the voices grew louder, and her vision began to fade in and out constantly. As her vision began to fully fade to black, blurs came into view as a pale green figures began to wander towards her, as the last thing that she had heard was grunting and mild laughter as a hand reached for her before she blacked out.

 **Unknown Location.**

Claire groaned as she was regaining conscious thought. She had to rub her head as her very thoughts still left her mind spinning. As she looked around, the young girl saw that she was... inside, the walls were high and looked to be carved from marble with ancient artifacts lining the wall. This was the main ampitheatre of the Arcadia Museum. She was laying in one of the display beds that the Museum had to display ancient beds. She stood up, only to be greeted by the sight of her teacher "Mr. Strickler?" She asked, slowly walking towards him. She had to stop as he seemed to be hiding in the shadows.

"Ahhh, Ms. Nunez, I'm pleased to see you have awoken." He told her kindly as he casually paced towards the young girl. "I'm sorry that you had to go through that, but it seems that we no longer have the luxury of waiting for you to be of a proper age." He said as he sat down, sitting up.

"What are you talking about Mr. Strickler?" Clair asked, her mind beginning to work. "Why does my head hurt? What did you do to me!" She yelled, almost screamed at the top of her lungs.

"I've done nothing, Ms. Nunez. It's all been you." She said, and then gestured to her. "You are descended from a woman of great power, a sorceress." She told her, and then pointed to a mural on the front wall, of the same woman presented that same day. "You hold the blood of Le'Fay." Strickler said, and he held to Claire a medallion, crafted from a black, chrome like medallion.

"What's this?" Claire asked, and she curiously took the medallion into her hand.

Mr. Strickler could only smirk. "An heirloom, safeguarded for only a select few of the Sorceress's blood. Why not try and click the button?" The tall, lanky man asked as he gestured to the medallion, a small button near the top, like a stopwatch. Of course this sent her spinning again, and she fell back onto the bed, seemingly in a trance. Her eyes were glazed over, yet wide open as she peered into her subconscious.

 **Claire's Dreamscape**

Claire opened her eyes to find herself in a small field, the grass, the flowers, all a deep purple that was almost black in color. She stood up having to rub her eyes, her perceived tiredness getting to her.

"Constantly fainting is not on my list of things to do today." She mumbled as she had to look here and there.

 _ **"I would guess as much."**_ A voice behind her spoke like hundreds of women speaking at once, and Claire twirled around, utterly startled. Behind Claire stood a woman who could only be described as beautiful. She was a woman who stood at a graceful 5 feet and 9 inches, and was cloaked in a dark purple silk dress that was decorated by intricate swirls of crimson and trimmed with dark red. Along her right arm was a silver gauntlet with talons at her finger tips, an intricate and morely ornamental design than anything. She had her hair swept back, the midnight black locks cascading down to the small of her back. She wore an iron circlet with a ruby on her head, the gem placed in the middle of her forehead. Her skin was quite fare, which accented her dark green eyes. She also wore black lipstick and eyeshadow. Overall, this woman seemed quite dangerous.

"Who are you?" Claire asked, almost in awe of the spectre who stood before her.

 ** _"Isn't it obvious, Claire Nunez?"_** The woman asked, as she casually conjured a throne for herself to sit in. _**"I am the witch of the Black Cauldron. I am Baba Yaga, I am the first Witch of Salem."**_ She said, and conjured a purple orb of flame. _**"I, am Morrigan Le Fay. First of my line, and you Clair Nunez, are the strongest of my heirs."**_ Morrigan said as she pointed to Claire.

"Me? Why me? How am I even related to you?!" Claire yelled. At this, Le Fay couldn't help but smirk.

 _ **"I had many travels, and all along my travels I made sure that I would have successors."**_ She told Claire, at which she winced. **_"But blood is only part of the requirement. To truly be an heir of Le Fay, you must have the spirit, a soul that is as passionate as it is cunning. My true heirs will be competent in almost every field they pursue, and have an ambition to back it. You, Claire Nunez, fulfill such requirements. The requirements needed to take my mantle."_** She stated, and she summoned the medallion that started this all.

 _ **"This, is the Amulet of Midnight. The crown jewel of all my achievements"**_ Morgana said as she tossed it to Claire, who fluidly caught it. She carefully examined it.

"What is it used for? Looks like a stop watch." She said to the she-wizard.

 _ **"It is that and more, Young Venus."**_ Morrigan told Claire. **_"The Amulet allows you to tap into your latent heritage, and take on the mantle of Darkslayer, a warrior of the night."_** She told Claire, who looked the amulet over.

"What does this... this power mean for me? What do I use it for?" She asked Morrigan, growing ever more curious. At the question, the sorceress looked Claire over.

 ** _"That, Young Venus, is up to you. Some have used it to conquer and rule, some have used it to save. You are the one who controls your fate_." ** The woman told Claire as she then stood up. **_"But enough history lessons. Now it is time for you to activate the medallion, read the inscription."_ ** The woman told Claire, and like that, she seemed to blow away with the wind, like ashes in a fire. Claire stared at the medallion, the dark metal glinting in the light of the field. The inscriptions in an ancient language seemed to change so she could read the incantation.

"By the Blood of Le Fay..." She began to speak out, and the medallion glowed a fierce violet as she held the medallion up in the air. "Midnight is mine to command!"-

 **-Arcadia Museum-**

As Claire had been in the trance, her body began to float, and glow as the medallion glowed along with her.

The glowing intensified until it climaxed as a flash, and Claire landed into a crouch, before standing. The young girl was now clad in a deep, royal purple set of armor that almost appeared black when it didn't catch the light. Rather form fitting, it was smooth, and each of her now armored fingertips ended in talons. The shoulder pauldrons have slight spikes on them. Her whole head had a helmet, with three raised points from the top of the head like a crown, with a y shaped face opening for her to look through.

 _"Woowww.."_ Claire said, her voiced being slightly distorted by the magics of the helmet as she looked at herself. She looked, deadly! She had to keep looking at herself until her left hand glowed, and a mighty staff appeared in her handed, tipped with a spear head in the shape of a cutlass, making the weapon a glaive. The curved two foot long blade at the end had a series of rings embedded into the blunt side. Claire held it before her, and it felt so... natural, as if it was a part of her. Experimentally, she swung the glaive across the empty space and was shocked at how light it was, and her body was going through motions as if she has trained for years with such a weapon. She then looked to Strickler.

 _"So this is what you wanted to give me?"_ She asked the teacher. Strickler then sighed.

"Because, Ms. Nunez, I need your help." Mr. Strickler said, and began to approach her. "You see, I am not what you call.. Human." He said as his body became enveloped in smoke, and when he left, he was now a monster, dark green skin and a large nose and his neck flanked by a series of blade like feathers, wearing a cape as well as a pair of brown shorts. Claire probably would have been terrified had she not been introduced to her new medallion.

 _"Alright. Tell me EVERYTHING."_ Claire said as she removed her helmet to listen to the Troll before her.


	4. Chapter 4

**By the Blood of Le'Fey**

 **Ch.4 Edicts in Stone**

 **Hey guys! I apologize for my huge absence, but now I'm on my break so hopefully I will post some more. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy my next chapter.**

 **Ch.4 Edicts in Stone**

Strickler stood proudly in his troll form, facing the still armored Claire and his back to a wall of stone, carved with various images. "Our story, the story of trolls, begins in the times of Knights and Kings, fire and steel, the Dark Ages." He stated, and the stone wall began to move on its own, glowing with an arcane power as the carved lines glowed with a dark purple energy. The stone shifted and move to make a mosaic of the stone, depicting a fortress of stone, bright marble contrasting against the slate grey of the wall.

"The world then was riddled with danger, and trolls fought amongst themselves below ground." He stated, and a mural of a multitude of monstrous beings battling one another appeared on the stone wall.

"But one troll rose above the rest, he desired to unite the trolls under one ruler, that troll was Gunmar, the true king of the trolls!" He said proudly. Strickler's face however had then twisted into a scowl. "However, Gunmar's revolution to reunite all the tribes was thwarted by the one known as the Trollhunter, a champion of the wizard Merlin, and the enemy of your ancestor." Strickler said and the stone painted a mosaic of three figures. On one side, the mosaic of Morrigan Le'Fey clad in armor, while on the other was another figure in bright silver armor, protecting a robed man.

"The war between trolls was aided by the two powerful wizards, the Trollhunter persecuted Gunmar and those loyal to him, and labelled us Gumm-Gumms, a slanderous name for a noble clan." He explained to Claire, whose eyes were focused with rapt interest, her eyes shifting from the wall to Strickler.

"Wait, Merlin is the bad guy here?" Claire asked Strickler as she looked at the figure meant to represent Merlin. "I mean, I have never really heard anything good about Le'Fey, but Merlin was always made out to be a good guy." She said, seeming somewhat confused. Strickler could only sigh at this.

"The victors get to write history, and Merlin wrote it to paint him as the hero of our story." He told Claire. "It was at the final battle that doomed our kind. The champion of Merlin, Deya the Deliverer, engaged in battle with Gunmar and the Darkslayer. The battle was long hard and hard felt, many trolls on both sides had fallen and become stone before long. Merlin had struck a dishonorable tactic, casting a spell on Le'Fey that trapped her soul and essence within her own Amulet. Deya had banished us Gumm-Gumms into the Darklands, an essential hell that most of our kind had been driven mad by." Strickler stated. "The few of us that had managed to avoid banishment, now work to free the others from the Darklands." Strickler finished his story, and the stones that moved along the wall receded into themselves.

"That is the story of us trolls of the Darklands, at least, all that we know." Strickler said. Claire looked at Strickler, her eyes filled with sadness at hearing Strickler's epic of his race's history.

"Mr. Strickler, I'm so sorry to hear about this, all this." She said, and she looked down to her own body, clad in the dark purple armor. "I promise you, no matter what it takes, I'll help you free the others from the darklands." She told Strickler.

The man smiled, and he looked Claire over. "I must thank you Ms. Nunez, I couldn't be more in your debt." He told Claire, and approached her, helping her to stand again.

"I must say though, you will be going up against some deadly enemies. Trolls are not known for their merciful nature, and if you engage in combat you are likely to be… eliminated in a multitude of quite unpleasant ways." He said, holding his chin in thought. His eyes snapped open in realization.

"Ahh yes, I remember now! I have someone I'd like you to meet." He said and whistled. After a couple of minutes of waiting, a middle-aged woman stepped from the hallways, looking rather irate. She wore a fuschia dress that came down to her knees and she wore black heels. Her hair was black and straightened to about neck length, with emerald green eyes, along with black lipstick and pale skin. She would have been attractive if it weren't for the fact that she had a scowl on her face.

"What is it you want Strickler? You know that I have tons of papers to-" was all the woman got out as she looked to Strickler and the armored Claire. Her gaze shifted between them before she smiled. "Well, good work Strickler. It seems you've found us a champion." She said and approached Claire. "It's a pleasure to meet you, my name is Nomura." She said, shaking Claire's hand.

"Aww, thanks. It's a pleasure to meet you too." She said to the apparently human woman.

Strickler cleared his throat and looked to the two. "Nomura here is a proficient combatant, and will be training you in the ways of Gumm-Gumm combat." He said. Nomura grinned as her body glowed, releasing her human form and becoming much more menacing.

Nomura in her troll form stood at a full 6ft tall and her skin was fuschia. Her eyes were now completely green with cat like pupils. Her limbs were long and lanky, with her hands ending in talons and her legs ending in hooves. The woman's long face was dominating by a fang filled grin and a large rectangular nose.

"Are you ready to train, child? We Gumm-Gumms are quite deadly on the battlefield." She said, arming herself with a pair of large metallic sickle blades. It was at this point that Claire could only smile. The feeling of exhilaration that was welling up in her body was driving her as she placed her helmet back on, and she began to give the glaive she held a couple of spins.

" _I'm more than ready."_


End file.
